my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekoto Toriyaki
|birthday=May 11th |age=16 |gender=Male |height=6'0" |weight= |hair=Blond |eye=Murky Gold |bloodtype=AB+ |quirk=Spectral |status=Alive |family= |birthplace= , |occupation=Student |affiliation=Marvel High School |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} , referred to as by his friends, is a student in Class Avengers at Marvel High School, currently training to be a Pro-Hero within the . Due to the nature of his Quirk, known as Spectral, he has decided to operate under the Hero Name of . Appearance Nekoto stands at the fair height of six feet, making him taller than the average Japanese person. He stands tall with a lean yet toned physique, coupled with a sharp jawline. Born with dark chocolate hair, he messily bleached parts of it, giving him a strange dirty blond appearance. Nekoto will often put his hair up in a man-bun. However, Nekoto's most striking feature are his eyes. Cokiyred a murky gold, his eyes have been said to always be yearning for information, scanning over things as if he could locate information from simply staring. Nekoto's general choice of clothing is simple. A white t-shirt, with the word 'basic' plastered on the chest. On top of that, he wears a dark olive green hoodie, with a maroon coloured inside. For pants, he wears a pair of white denim jeans, held up with a black belt. For shoes, Nekoto wears sports shoes, specifically, volleyball shoes. Personality 's shenanigans.]] History Born in the rural town of in , Neko's parents were immigrants that had emigrated to the town to escape their old lives. Neko...TBA Relationships Elizabeth McCoy Elizabeth, referred to as Liz or Lizzy by Neko, is his best and closest friend. Meeting when they were young...TBA Battle Prowess Quirk |Mukei}} is an Emitter Type Quirk utilized by Nekoto. This Quirk allows for him to transmit the worst fears of another person into reality in the form of a monster, and use it to emotionally and physically harm others. The creatures created by this Quirk vary heavily and depend on the person it is used on. Nekoto can only create a beast based on the worst fears of another after physical contact. However, after creating a beast, Nekoto can recreate it afterwards. Nekoto can only control two of these beasts at once, and if one is slain, he must wait seven hours before summoning that beast again. The scientific schematics behind this Quirk are rather complex. When Nekoto makes contact with the individual, he is able to use nerve and neurone signals to recreate and then replicate the pattern that resembles mostly that of a great fear. Afterwards, Nekoto is able to ignite and create temporary beasts with the same nerve and neurone signals. As such, the beast is not actually physically tangible, but it can 'harm' another person. This happens as by being near it, something that has a similar nerve and neurone signals at close proximity causes something similar to feedback between two microphones, and messes with the internal body by sending shockwaves to run rampant in the body. Super Moves *'Hyper Fear': Nekoto's first and arguably the most used out of his Super Moves is known as |Chō Kyofu}}. Instead of letting the beast freely form in a creature of its choice, Nekoto forcefully shapes it into a floating head of a young girl, and has it wrap around his arm to give it a physical form. It will then release a loud sonic screech that can easily shatter glass and cause tremors. The closer a person is to the head, the more mental damage they will undergo. By giving the head a physical form it gains more power, but draws on Nekoto's metabolism to power it. In order to protect himself from the loud scream of the Super Move, Nekoto has a set of headphones that completely negates any sound. Equipment Quotes *''"We're a unit. Forged together to operate as one. When we're together, no one can defeat us! Excelsior!"'' (Nekoto Toriyaki, on Class Avengers.) Trivia *Regarding Nekoto's personal life... **Nekoto is a closeted . **Nekoto has an obsession with , and always carries a few bottles filled with it in his backpack. **Nekoto likes to sing and is noted to be excellent at it. However, he doesn't sing in public often. **Nekoto has a light Texan accent, due to his upbringing in Texas. *Regarding Nekoto's academic life... **Nekoto has been told his Hero Costume makes him look like a Villain. Category:Students Category:Hero in Training Category:Student Category:Male Category:Males Category:Marvel Students Category:Class Avengers Category:Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk User